Another Special Delivery
by DaNcErA1012002
Summary: Sequel to Special Delivery. Bradin and Brandy go through life with Madison and maybe another baby.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey! Miss me? lol anyways I decided to make a sequel to Special Delivery AND THEN make one of how Brandy and Bradin met and how Brandy got pregnant! So this chapter is just kind of a summary and a short chapter. Enjoy! and REVIEW! lol.

"Mommy?", 3 year old Madison asked.

It had been 3 years since Madison was born. After their honeymoon Bradin and Brandy moved into a new house in Playa Linda near Ava. Bradin had his own business helping surfers turn pro. Brandy was a housewife not a desperate one though she loved life and everything about.

Madison is now 3 going on 4 and she was in love with both of her parents but she was a total daddy's girl because Bradin was gone a lot at work.

"Yes?", Brandy replied.

"When will daddy be home?", Madison asked.

Brandy looked at the clock and it read 9:26.

"In about 5 minutes sweetie", Brandy answered.

Madison looked like Bradin except she had Brandy's chocolate brown eyes. Madison was a beautiful child and she was so sweet.

The front door opened and Bradin walked in.

Madison ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"Well hello", Bradin said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Hi dad", Madison replied messing with Bradin's shirt collar.

Madison wiggled out of Bradin's arms and walked over to the couch and laid down.

Brandy smiled she knew her daughter was tired.

Bradin walked over to Brandy and kissed her.

"Well hello", Brandy said.

"I know I'm late again but vacation is coming up", Bradin answered.

"Yea tomorrow your aunt is picking up Madison for the weekend", Brandy replied.

Bradin smiled. He and Brandy didn't get to spend much alone time together if you know what I mean.

"Hey why don't you go relax while I give Madison a bath and then we will put her to bed", Bradin said looking at his tired wife.

"Are you sure?", Brandy asked.

Bradin nodded and went to and picked up Madison and carried her up to the bathroom.

Brandy sat on the couch and thought of Madison and then the thought of another baby filled her mind. Bradin and Brandy had discussed having a child but Bradin thought it wasn't the time to have another child. Brandy wanted another baby and secretly Bradin did too but Bradin was almost always gone so that was why he had those feelings.

Later Brandy and Brandy put Madison to bed and then went to bed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some material that is rated T some just don't fall of your chair because I warned you! lol.

Brandy awoke in an empty which wasn't unusual but what was is the fact that it was 11:30 AM which was late for Brandy. Madison was either still sleeping or trying to scare Brandy to death.

Brandy walked into Madison's room and there was no Madison.

Brandy started to panic.

Brandy ran downstairs and was relieved.

She saw Bradin and Madison watching TV and laughing at each other.

"Oh thank god", Brandy said out of breath.

"What?", Bradin asked.

"Nothing it's fine", Brandy replied sitting next to her husband.

"Maddy sweetie we have to get you a bath and get you packed to go see Aunt Ava", Brandy said.

"Yay!", Madison said getting up and doing a little dance.

Brandy and Bradin laughed at their daughter.

"OK come on my little dancer", Brandy said picking up Madison and taking her to the bathroom.

Once Brandy had finished Madison's bath and got her dressed and Bradin packed Madison's bag.

Brandy cooked Madison, Bradin and herself some breakfast and when they were finished Ava and Johnny walked in.

"Aunt Ava, Uncle Johnny!", Madison said running into Ava's arms.

Ava and Johnny FINALLY got married last year.

"Hi Maddy", Ava said as Madison kissed Ava and Johnny.

"Are you guys sure you want her for the weekend?", Brandy asked.

"Yes you need some mommy time", Ava replied.

"Mommy what's that?", Brandy joked.

Ava laughed. Ava knew Brandy and Bradin needed time alone but she couldn't say it in front of Madison.

"Okay well I love you baby girl", Brandy said kissing her daughter.

"Love you too Yasso", Madison replied.

Brandy had taught Madison some Greek but she didn't want to force it on her.

"Love you Maddy", Bradin said kissing his daughter.

"Love you too, now can we go?", Madison getting fussy.

"She needs a nap", Brandy whispered to Johnny.

Johnny nodded.

"Okay Mrs. Westerly you in trouble now", Bradin said once Madison, Ava and Johnny were.

Bradin carried Brandy up to their bedroom.

Brandy laughed.

Brandy grabbed the hem of Bradin's T-shirt and kissed him passionately. Bradin returned the passion.

Bradin took Brandy's shirt and let it fall to the ground.

Brandy started to unbuckle Bradin jeans as Bradin unhooked Brandy's bra.

They didn't have sex but they did make love. It's kind of hard to understand I know but Bradin and Brandy had grown out of their sex stage and now has approached their love making stage.

Bradin and Brandy laid in bed after all of this.

Neither one had remembered that Brandy was on her period and Bradin wasn't wearing protection and trust me they had both done something that needed to be protected if they didn't want a baby!

(8 WEEKS LATER)

Bradin had been busy with work and Madison had made some new friends so right now she was at her friends house.

Brandy walked into the drug store and got what she needed and hurried home.

Brandy ran into the bathroom and pulled the test out of the box and followed the instructions.

She waited 1 minute for the timer to go off.

When the timer went off she picked up the pregnancy test and read the results.

The results were positive.

Yes, yet again Brandy was pregnant.

Brandy took a deep breath.

She grabbed the phone and called Dr. Cromwell (she stayed Brandy's girl doctor) and set an appointment for ASAP.

Her appointment is tomorrow so she can find out her status with the pregnancy she will have to tell Bradin sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandy walked into Dr. Cromwell's office. She had dropped Madison at her mom's and told her mom she had to run errands.

The nurse took Brandy into Dr. Cromwell's office and told her that the doctor would be in, in a minute.

Dr. Cromwell walked in a smiled at Brandy.

"So, Bradin and you are at it again huh?", Dr. Cromwell asked.

"He doesn't know yet, that I'm pregnant", Brandy replied.

Dr. Cromwell smiled.

"Okay you are almost 3 months so your bump will start to show", Dr. Cromwell said after she checked up on Brandy.

"So, I have to tell Bradin soon huh?", Brandy asked.

Dr. Cromwell nodded.

After the doctor's appointment Brandy drove to Bradin's office.

She walked in and saw Lucas.

Lucas had become Bradin's worker which he didn't really care. Lucas hadn't changed since Bradin and Brandy married.

"Hey Luke is Bradin here?", Brandy asked.

"Yea in his office", Lucas replied.

Brandy walked down to Bradin's office and opened the door to see Bradin on the computer.

"Hey baby!", Bradin smiled

"Hi", Brandy said kissing Bradin.

"Where's Maddy?", Bradin asked.

"I had to go to the doctor today", Brandy started.

"Are you OK?", Bradin asked worried.

"Yea", Brandy answered.

"Pregnant but OK", Brandy spat.

"Huh?", Bradin asked taken aback.

"Surprise!", Brandy said.

"That's great baby but I thought we both agreed that we would wait", Bradin replied.

"Oh, so this is just my fault?", Brandy asked getting upset.

"No", Bradin said.

"Look Bradin whether you like it or not we are adding an addition to this family", Brandy stated.

"Baby I know and I'm happy", Bradin said.

Brandy walked up to Bradin and kissed him.

"Come home for dinner OK?", Brandy asked.

Bradin nodded.

"I love you", Brandy said before walking out the door.

Brandy was fed up with Brandy's crazy work hours so hopefully he would be home for most of the pregnancy.

(A/N: _Yay! review! Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews)_


	4. Chapter 4

Brandy drove to Ava's to pick up Madison. On the way there all Brandy could think about was Bradin and how scared she was she would have to go through most of the pregnancy because Bradin was mostly always at work.

As Brandy pulled into Ava's driveway she saw Jay playing with Madison.

Brandy walked up to Jay and smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy your back!", Madison said as she let her mother pick her up.

"How are you cutie?", Brandy asked Maddy.

"Fine but can we go home now?", Madison asked.

Brandy laughed.

"Yes", Brandy said.

"Thanks Jay", Brandy said as she put Madison in her car seat.

"No problem", Jay replied.

Brandy drove to home with Madison telling her about how Jay cheated at Tic tac toe.

Brandy pulled into the driveway to see Bradin's car already there.

"Daddy's home", Madison said happily.

Brandy got Madison out of her car seat and let her run in the front door.

Brandy walked into the house to see Bradin giving Madison a kiss.

Bradin walked up and gave Brandy a kiss.

"You're early", Brandy said.

"I know I figured we could try to tell Madison tonight", Bradin replied.

Brandy knew what Bradin was talking about.

"Bradin, I just found out today and don't you think it's a bit early?", Brandy asked.

Bradin agreed but he didn't want to tell Madison after Brandy started to show.

"Brandy she needs to know, your already starting to show a little", Bradin replied.

Brandy looked down at her already growing baby bump.

Madison walked up to Bradin and held her arms up indicating she wanted Bradin to pick her up.

Bradin picked up his daughter and looked at her.

Bradin then looked at Brandy who just sighed.

"Maddy mommy and I have something to tell you", Bradin started.

Brandy and Bradin sat on the couch next to Madison.

"In 6 months you are going to have a little brother or sister", Brandy told Madison.

Madison of course didn't know how or where babies came from so she didn't question. She thought that the stork brought the babies.

"So I get to meet the stork?", Madison asked.

Brandy and Bradin both nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Hi! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have had some family issues and my mom had to get surgery to get her cancer removed so; I don't mean to vent but you all have a right to know! So I got a review saying the story was a little brief: Well I know it is but stick with me here I have some ideas that will be very interesting I hope. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update sooner because I'm sick so I'm off school! Lol at least there are some pleasures of being sick!)_

Brandy and Bradin had put Madison to bed and now they were lying in their own bed.

"You know if we have a boy we can have one of each", Bradin said rubbing Brandy's baby bump.

"Do you know that if its twins I'll cut your happy place off?", Brandy joked.

Bradin smiled.

"Wanna talk about baby names?", Bradin asked.

"I was thinking about for a girl Ella or for a boy Jayden", Brandy said.

"I like that", Bradin said.

"Bradin you do know that we have to tell our families some time soon", Brandy said.

Bradin dreaded the thought even though he knew the family would be happy.

Bradin knew how hard it would be to tell Brandy that he had to go on a business trip this weekend and that he would probably be gone a week. He had to tell Brandy though.

"Baby this weekend I have to go to Hawaii for a clients surfing contest", Bradin said

Brandy's heart dropped.

Brandy looked up at Bradin and nodded.

"You gotta do what you have to I guess", Brandy said.

Bradin kissed Brandy.

"I love you", Bradin said.

"I love you too", Brandy said as she turned off the light.

The next morning Brandy woke up in an empty bed at 7:00 AM.

She went up to check on Madison who was still sound asleep.

Brandy walked downstairs and started a pot of coffee.

Brandy couldn't stop thinking about Bradin leaving tonight it still broke her heart.

Brandy's thoughts were interrupted by Madison walking down the stairs.

"Morning baby", Brandy said as Madison hopped up into Brandy's lap.

"Momma?", Madison asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?", Brandy replied.

"Can we go see Daddy?", Madison asked.

"Let me get dressed and get you dressed and we will go", Brandy answered.

Brandy got Madison dressed and then got herself dressed.

Brandy drove her and Madison to Bradin's office.

Brandy and Madison walked into the office to see Lucas sitting at his desk.

"Hey Lucas", Madison said. Madison was to caught up in going to see Bradin that she didn't give Lucas a hug.

Brandy followed Madison into Bradin's office to see Bradin on his computer.

Bradin looked up at Brandy and Madison and smiled.

Madison jumped into her fathers lap and gave him a big kiss.

Bradin looked up and kissed Brandy.

"Hey want to go to Mona's for lunch?", Bradin asked.

Brandy and Madison both nodded.

Bradin, Brandy and Madison all drove in Bradin's car to Mona's sandbar and walked in to see Johnny cleaning the bar.

They all walked and sat down on the bar stools.

"Hey Uncle Johnny", Madison said.

"Hey cutie", Johnny said.

"Uncle Johnny guess what", Madison started.

"What?", Johnny asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby!", Madison said.

Both Brandy and Bradin whipped around to realize that their daughter had given away their secret.

Johnny was speechless, happy but speechless.

"Wwow", Johnny stuttered.


End file.
